


Suds

by SomewhereApart



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereApart/pseuds/SomewhereApart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee's never had trouble keeping his eyes to himself, but then he's never been on a Battlestar with Kara Thrace before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suds

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://eugis.livejournal.com/profile)[**eugis**](http://eugis.livejournal.com/) , in honor of Joy Day. Prompt: Bubbles. Many thanks to [](http://callmeonetrack.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://callmeonetrack.livejournal.com/)**callmeonetrack** for her fine beta skills.

Lee Adama has never had a problem following the unspoken rules of life on a battlestar:

 _1\. Keep the noise down and the curtain shut when you're getting busy -- even if you're alone._ (Especially if you're alone.)

 _2\. Don't steal socks; win them at triad._ (Or borrow them from Starbuck, who has won enough to not wash for a month.)

 _3\. If you're early, you're on time. If you're on time, you're late._ (If you're late, you'll do enough push-ups to make your arms burn.)

 _4\. Making friends with someone on mess duty is never a bad idea, especially if you're fond of produce._ (Best if it's a male, lest you be subjected to innuendo about "only wanting her for her melons.")

And the biggest rule, the most important rule: _keep your eyes to yourself._

But Lee has never been on a battlestar with Kara Thrace before.

That last rule is becoming harder and harder to follow. It's bad enough that she takes her sweet time dressing in the pilots' duty locker, trading insults with Crashdown as she pulls her bra over her head, or leaning against Sharon's locker in nothing but bra and briefs, fatigues clutched in one hand as they talk in low voices about something Helo said once.

But it's the showers that really do him in, especially now that she's injured. Oh sure, she's mobile, finally -- Hades on crutches, even -- but the showers can be slippery and she's not stupid. She times her showers for mid-shift, when there's not as many bodies vying for space and water rations, and she can take her time. Unfortunately (or fortunately, he's not sure which anymore) that means there's not as many bodies blocking the view of hers all slick and soapy, suds from the bottle of shampoo she keeps hidden gods-know-where sliding down over her breasts, her belly, her thighs. Grazing past the knee she's favoring as she stands there, then swirling down the drain at her feet.

It's become damned near impossible _not_ to watch her in those moments. Not to watch the way the cooler air of the head makes her nipples tighten, or the way she shuts her eyes and sighs as she cranks the water a little hotter to compensate. When she bends to grab the bottle again, he fights the urge to march right over and press her hands against the wall, take what he's wanted since that first night at Zak's. He feels a twinge of guilt at the thought of his brother, but then Kara is soaping up her skin, running her hands over her arms, her breasts, and he's finding it hard to do much thinking. Her thumbs swirl over her nipples once, and then her hands are swiping down her belly, one tucking in between her thighs and lingering just a little longer than is probably necessary for proper hygiene.

Lee swallows hard, looks away, counts the shower tiles in front of him and wills himself to think of something else. Anything else.

When her water cuts off, it's almost a relief, and Lee leans face-first into the spray of his own shower to keep from watching her towel off. As such, he's caught completely off-guard by the sharp snap of a wound towel across his rear end, and he jerks and splutters and almost inhales a noseful of water before he turns to find Kara grinning at him, leaning on her crutches, her own towel tucked tightly around her torso.

"Enjoy the show, Captain?" There's a glint her eye, and Lee flushes, trying to think of a good excuse, as she shakes out his towel and hangs it back on its hook. But Kara turns, winking, before he can think of a single thing to say. "Because I sure did."

Lee just grins and thinks maybe when it comes to Starbuck, a little rulebreaking isn't such a bad thing.


End file.
